comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Call (Earth-5875)
Call (serial number CLL557-3) was an Auton synthetic and engineering assistant aboard the smuggling ship ''Betty''. Call and the ship's crew were hired by the Office of Naval Intelligence to deliver a series of inmates from Midnight Facility to the the ''Conestoga''-class destroyer [[UNSC Auriga (Earth-5875)|UNSC Auriga]]. In secrecy, she knew the true nature of their deliver, and sought to kill Ripley 8, a clone of the late Ellen Ripley, before a Gravemind could be gestated from within her. Following their delivery, an accident caused many xenomorph that were being held as experiments to escape, she and her fellow crew members allied with Ripley and three other survivors to escape from the Auriga aboard the Betty. Biography Early life Call was designed and manufactured on September 4th, 2510 as part of the improved Auton synthetic models. She served as the caretaker of a widowed old woman on Verge, taking care of her as the family did not want to move her to an asylum. One day, she woke up to find her owner dead, which she discovered had committed suicide. Call left the scene, fearing for her decommissioning as cases such as those led to the blaming of synthetics and no fair trial. In 2549, Call was recruited by Frank Elgyn and Sabra Hillard to join the crew of their smuggling ship ''Betty'', in Oban, after saving their life while they escaped from police forces, where she interfaced with the vessel and fled the scene. The couple saw value on her synthetic capability and engineering prowess, and soon hired her to work for them. As a newcomer, however, most of the crew treated her badly, commonly Ron Johner. Despite this, she found a new friendship in Dom Vriess, who reminded her of her old owner, while Vriess took sympathy for her nature as a synthetic, knowing well the pain of prejudice duo to his disability. In September 4th, 2561, Call hacked an Office of Naval Intelligence mainframe on Draco III to steal parts for the Betty, and upon doing so she discovered that they planned to breed xenomorphs for war as biological weapons against the splinter factions and ensure human dominance in the post-war galaxy through the cloning of the late Ellen Ripley, who still bore a Keymind Chestburster when she died. She then took to herself the goal of stopping this project, which she got closer to do after convincing Elgyn on taking the part after ONI illegally hired them do transport prisoners from Midnight Facility to the ''Conestoga''-class destroyer [[UNSC Auriga (Earth-5875)|UNSC Auriga]]. Mission to the Auriga .]] After the Betty docked with the UNSC Auriga to deliver the prisoners to ONI scientist Dr. Mason Wren, Call infiltrated the ship. After mimicking the retinal patterns of a guard, Call breached a security area of the ship, finding the clone of Ellen Ripley, Ripley 8, where she planned to kill the clone. Unfortunately, she discovered the cloned Keymind Chestbuster had already been removed by a team of ONI scientists and had been producing other xenomorphs. The synthetic was caught and apprehended by Wren, where she was confronted by the rest of the crew. Unwilling to betray one of their own, the mercenaries, under Elgyn's orders, fired against a group of UNSC Marines that were guarding Wren and subdued the scientist, taking him as their prisoner. right after attempting to kill her.]] Before they could escape, the cloned xenomorphs escaped from their captivity and were free in the ship, slaughtering all scientists and Marines along their way, including captain Elgyn, which forced the surviving and leaderless crew of the Betty to team up with Ripley 8, Wren, a surviving Marine named Lance Corporal Vincent Distephano, and Larry Purvis, one of Midnight Facility's prisoners. The crew was reluctant to take Purvis with them, as he had been impregnated with a Chestbuster for ONI's experiments, but Call insisted on saving his life, stating they didn't "leave anyone behind". Escape from the Auriga in a flooded section of the [[UNSC Auriga (Earth-5875)|UNSC Auriga]].]] As the group escaped from the xenomorphs, they were betrayed in the middle of their way by Wren, who took Call and shot her with her own M6G magnum, seemingly killing her and leading her to fall into a horde of Aggressors that awaited them. After the crew mourned Call's death, they moved on, only to discover her alive not long after. There, Ripley 8 discovered she was a synthetic after seeing the massive wound and white "blood" that protruded from the magnum's wound. witnessing the death of the Newborn.]]When the four survivors, Call, Johner, Vriess, Ripley and Distephano arrived on the Auriga's bridge, Call suggested that she would interface with the destroyer's shipboard artificial intelligence, Father, and set the Auriga to a collision course with Reach, now glassed by the Covenant and devoid of life, to destroy all the remaining xenomorphs in the crash. The four eventually rushed to the Betty to escape, but unknown to them, the Newborn had entered the ship, killing Distephano. The synthetic noticed his death too late, and was cornered by the alien, only to be saved by Ripley 8, who ejected it to space through a small hole in the freighter's hull, killing it. As Call, Ripley, Vriess and Johner observed the Auriga crash-landing on Reach, killing all xenomorphs, they activated the Betty's Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine and set it to the Carrow, the nearest human-sangheili colony. Personality The newest member of the ''Betty's'' crew, Isabel was treated with a mixture of disdain and mockery by her fellow mercenaries, with the exception of Dom Vriess, who was her closest friend and understood the prejudice directed at her for being a synthetic, the same way he was confined to PTV following a firefight on Kawlang. Despite being a synthetic, perceived as only a machine by others, she was the most caring and compassionate of the Betty's crew, appearing to others as outwardly naïve. While this naïvety could be perceived as something to shield her from others, it had base in reality, as she believed in Dr. Mason Wren when he promised he would leave her and her crew mates alone. Call's compassion drove her to help Ripley 8 destroy the local xenomorphs infestation in order to save humanity from facing extinction. Even though being a synthetic, Call adheres religious beliefs, having a strong faith in God, having a Bible that she kept in her room at the Betty. However, she believed she would not go to the afterlife duo to her nature as an android. In order to cope with tragedies, she developed a dark sense of humor during tense situations. She showed signs of self-disgust as a synthetic, with once she stating she looked disgusting to Ripley 8 and Lance Corporal Vincent Distephano. When she volunteered to interface with the mainframe of the UNSC Auriga's shipboard artificial intelligence Father, she showed uneasiness duo to how much time she spent without interfacing with a computer system. Equipment Although Call is a pacifist by nature, when she needed to wield a weapon she prefer using a combat knife. She always carried two of them in her pockets, and almost attacked Ripley 8 with one of them. She later armed herself with a M6G pistol, and a M363 sticky detonator, which she smuggled from Dom Vriess. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Characters of Earth-5875 Category:Females of Earth-5875 Category:Synthetics of Earth-5875 Category:Betty crew members (Earth-5875) Category:Mercenaries of Earth-5875 Category:Criminals of Earth-5875 Category:Gun Wielders Category:Murderers Category:Knife Wielders Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Androids Category:Females Category:Criminals Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Mercenaries Category:Created by Draft227